


Shh

by wheenie



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, because they don't wanna get caught, no smut tho because i can't do it rip, they're keeping it low profile, top wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheenie/pseuds/wheenie
Summary: "Keep your voice down, unnie."





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to colde's cover of DNA at 80% speed at 1am last night and it made me feel... a lot of "things", so here's what transpired from those "feelings".
> 
> wrote this in like about an hour whilst non-stop looping the song last night so don't expect too much (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Wheein was more than understanding when Yongsun informed her of her decision to move into the school dorm. The girl was in her final year after all. She needed to cut down on time being meaninglessly wasted and commuting was the major contributor. She could be spending that one hour on public transport on her assignments instead or even better, getting more sleep, so living close to school was the best solution.

They had no choice but to resort to phone calls, video calls and messaging which were enough to keep their relationship afloat, but Wheein was definitely missing the convenience of having Yongsun living only ten minutes away instead of an hour. It didn't help that they were studying in two different universities, so they could rarely meet up anymore.

So when Yongsun made a passing remark of how her roommate was gone for the weekend in one of their recent phone calls, she knew she had to take the opportunity before it slipped out of her grasp.

It was in Wheein's plan to sneak into Yongsun's dorm at night and finally be with her girlfriend after two weeks of not seeing each other. All she wanted was to see her face and hear her voice in person instead of through her phone.

But after weeks of deprivation from not seeing Yongsun, she should had known her original plan wasn't going to stick.

It was not in Wheein's plan to make out with Yongsun then proceed to be stripped down to nothing but her undergarments, nor was it in her plan to pin down a Yongsun who was clad only in her flimsy nightgown to the bed, but she was surely loving the direction her new plan was heading.

Her lips felt every pump of blood coursing through the artery in the older girl's neck as she peppered it with soft kisses and hard bites. Her ears heard every hitch of breath as well as every minor tremble and crack in her unnie's voice. Her nose inhaled nothing but her addictive scent, and she was sure she was fully intoxicated by it now.

"Wh-… Wheein-ah…"

Wheein knew Yongsun meant for it to only be a quiet whisper between the two of them, but it came out louder than expected. She sure as hell didn’t mind the loudness, but the other student residents probably did. With the time currently at two in the morning and staying in a room (she was not allowed to stay in) that had walls as thin as paper, the last thing she wanted was for people to complain and for them to get caught.

She placed a finger on Yongsun's lips, effectively shushing her. She then dragged her lips from the base of Yongsun's neck to the shell of her ear, feeling every inch of smooth skin between the two destinations.

"You know I love nothing more than to hear you scream my name, unnie," Wheein breathed out in a low voice into Yongsun's ear as her hands made themselves comfortable on the latter's thighs, lazily sliding them up and down. She cracked a smile when she heard Yongsun let out a strangled "oh god".

Wheein continued, "but I don't want us to get caught, so keep your voice down. Can you do that for me, unnie?"

Complying with Wheein's request, Yongsun nodded with her lower lip in between her teeth, trying to contain any sound from escaping her lips.

"Good." Wheein rewarded her with a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek as she slid her hand even higher into her unnie's nightgown, until it stopped just an inch away from right where Yongsun wanted her the most.

Yongsun squirmed as she bit down on her lips harder, stopping the whine from coming out of her mouth. Wheein felt Yongsun thrust forward, trying to get a feel of her hand, so she firmly pressed those impatient thighs down.

She made sure that Yongsun could feel the shape of her smile against her face, a reminder to the older girl that she had her completely wrapped around her finger.

"But if you think I'm going to take it easy on you...” She gave in to Yongsun’s eager request and slipped her hand into the garment. She then pressed her fingers down hard against her heat, effectively eliciting a sharp gasp from Yongsun.

“Then you're _so_ wrong."


End file.
